30 Kisses The Butler and The Undertaker
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Yes, 30 kisses. Sebastian X Undertaker. It's for a challenge at InsaneJournal. Moved from my old account.
1. First Kiss: Surprisingly

**Chapter 1: 1: Surprisingly…**

* * *

Written for 30_kisses at ij

Title: Surprisingly…  
Author: RenaTbR  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing: SebastianUndertaker  
Theme: #26 – if only I could make you mine  
Rating: K  
Wordcount: 298  
Disclamer: I, sadly, but maybe luckily, don't own Kuroshitsuji. T.T

* * *

Sebastian looked at the house in front of him with a frown. Then he stalked up to the door and knocked. He received no answer, but stepped into the room anyways.  
"I know you're here, Undertaker. It's no use hiding." He said, looking around the room.  
"Who said that I was hiding?" A dark voice said, and Undertaker stepped into the room. "What can I do for you, Sebastian?"  
"You tell me." Sebastian looked somewhat pissed. "It was you who wanted me to come here, remember?"  
"Oh, yes I did." Undertaker smirked at the butler. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
"A favor? What favor?"  
"Nothing big, really. I just want you to kiss me, that's all."

Sebastian looked startled, and he looked at Undertaker with disbelief. "What?"  
"Please?" Undertaker asked, with – was that a pleading voice? Sebastian turned around to leave. "No." A disappointed look crossed over Undertaker's face, and the man stretched out, grabbing Sebastian's wrist. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, only to see Undertaker bite his lip, seemingly to hold tears in.

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked, as a tear slipped down Undertaker's face.  
"I'm not crying." Undertaker said, drying his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Don't lie, Undertaker."  
"It was one tear." Undertaker defended.

Sebastian frowned, then brushed his hand over Undertaker's cheek, holding it up so that the silverhair could see. "It's all wet…" Undertaker stated. "Yes. Your tears." Sebastian said. "Why do you want me to kiss you?"  
"…" Undertaker was silent, then he quietly said; "Because I… love you…"

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he was shocked when Undertaker's lips softly was pressed against his. Undertaker then pulled away, and left the room.  
*What the-?* Sebastian brushed his fingers over his lips, an absentminded look on his face. *That felt surprisingly… pleasant…*

Moved from my old account. Let's see if I can get up all three old chapters now, so I can concentrate on a new one, no?^^


	2. Second Kiss: I'll Give You A Kiss

**Chapter 2: 2: I'll give you a kiss**

* * *

Written for 30_kisses at ij  
Title: I'll give you a kiss...  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing: SebastianUndertaker  
Theme: #18 - "Say Ahh...."  
Rating: K+ 

Disclamer: As if I own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Sebastian and Undertaker would've gotten into a real relashionship.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Undertaker whined.  
"Yes." Ciel said. "It is for your own sake, after all."  
"I would prefer I didn't have to, anyways," Undertaker said. He turned around to leave. "I won't do this. Sebastian grabbed the silverhairs upper arm. "Don't back off, scardey-cat."  
"Who's a scardey-cat?" Undertaker muttered. Sebastian could feel the gravedigger glare at him. "Do you really think I've done this before?" "Neither have I." Sebastian said.  
"But you don't need to do it now." Undertaker said sulkily.  
"If you don't, I'll rip out all your teeth, then it won't be neccesary for you to visit."  
"That's a good option." Undertaker said with sarcasm.

Sebastian quickly held Undertaker under his arm, bending up the pale man's mouth.  
Both Undertaker and Ciel went white in an instant.  
"S-Sebastian... You're not serious, are you..?" Ciel stuttered.  
Sebastian smirked. "If you give me the order, Bocchan."  
"I won't." Ciel looked like he would puke. "Let go of him."  
"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian let go of Undertaker. "But you're still going to the dentist."  
"N-no." Undertaker attempted to flee once more.

"Scardey-cat." Sebastian said once more, a smile on his face. He leaned forward and whispered in Undertaker's ear. "If you do it without any more trouble, I'll give you a kiss."  
Undertaker nodded quietly, and went into the room, when the nurse called his name.

Only a little while later, though, they heard a tearing scream. Sebastian and Ciel bursted into the room. The dentist was standing by a sink, taking care of two wounded fingers. Undertaker sat in a corner, seemingly sulking.  
Sebastian sighed and walked over to Undertaker. "Why did you bite?"  
"He put his fingers in my mouth and poked around with some weird scalpelthing." Undertaker replied.  
Sebastian put an arm around Undertaker and kissed him in the cheek. "Let him do his job, alright?"  
"..." Undertaker stood up and sat down in the chair.  
The dentist quietly and fidgeting continued to look around in Undertaker's mouth.

A while later, Undertaker sighs in relief and walks up to Ciel and Sebastian. "Done."  
"Alright. Sebastian, your turn."  
"What?" Sebastian grew pale.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do it without any trouble. Undertaker smirked teasingly, then snickered happily.

* * *

I think this is how they'd react. Dentists might not even have existed back then, I don't know. I just hope they do, for my sake. And Undertaker's and Sebastian's. *snickers*


	3. Thisd Kiss: Kiss Me Fool

**Chapter 3: 3: Kiss me fool**

* * *

Written for 30_kisses at ij (which is impossible to find nowadays...)

Title: Kiss me fool  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing: SebastianUndertaker  
Theme: #15 – Perfect Blue  
Disclamer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, unfurtunately...maybe not...

Sebastian sat on a low brickwall looking out on the bustling Main Street.

"Are you here for a businesstrip?"  
Sebastian glanced at Undertaker. "Yes." he replied calmly. "So...you're waiting for the young Earl?" Undertaker asked.  
Sebastian averted his eyes back to the street once more. "Yes."  
"I see." Undertaker leaned against the brickwall. "Not to see me, then?"  
"No." Sebastian replied bluntly.  
"Oh.."

Seabstian turned to Undertaker and crossed his arms. "You sound dissapointed."  
Undertaker turned his back to Sebastian. "Not at all."  
"Hm...?" Sebastian turned Undertaker towards him. "Are you that much dissapointed?"  
"I said I'm not dissapointed." Undertaker muttered, walking away.

Sebastian frowned and followed Undertaker with his gaze. "Really..?" 

"Sebastian?"  
Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Yes, Bocchan?"  
"You're spacing out." Ciel commented. "Again."  
"Have I been doing that before?"  
"Yes. Since my visit at the Heargreave's estate."  
"But that was...four days ago..." Sebastian looked at Ciel with surprise.  
"I've let you be alone for a while, to see if you'll clear your head and face the present, but you seem to be stuck in the past."

Sebastian looked out through the window. "Am I stuck in the past?" he asked himself quietly.  
"Go fix it." Ciel said, seemingly uninterested.  
"Hm?"  
"Go deal with the problem." Ciel repeated. "But I want you back here tomorrow morning." Sebastian blinked and bowed to his master. "Thatk you, my lord."

Sebastian bursted in through the door to Undertaker's shop, heavily panting. The man was sitting by a chest, making details on the lid.  
"Un-derta-ker?" he stuttered between the heavy breating. Undertaker didn't react.  
Sebastian kneeled down behind Undertaker and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, burying his in the sloth by Undertaker's neck.

"...sorry..."  
"Sometimes..." Undertaker muttered. "..Sorry's not enough..."

"Sebastian raised his head and to his feet, standing in front of Undertaker. He pushed the silverhaired man to the ground, pressing his lips against Undertaker's in a fierce kiss, then he brought him into a hug. "Sorry."  
Undertaker hugged back, with bonecrushing strength.  
"I...can't...breathe..." Sebastian stuttered out.  
Undertaker blushed and scratched his neck. "Oops. Sorry."  
"Sometimes, you're just plain stupid, you know that?" Sebastian asked, standing up and walking to the door. He looked up at the sky. "Itadakimasu." he then said, brushing away Undertaker's heavy cloth by the neck, kissing it.  
"That'll leave a mark, Shitsuji-kun." Undertaker commented, shivering under Sebastian's touch. He felt warm, very warm in his heart. 

"Do you mind? You're covering your throat all the time, anyway." Sebastian asked when he lifted his head to take a breath.  
"Mmm..." Undertaker stretched his neck and let out a gasp. "Se--" He cut himself off by letting out a yelp when Sebastian let his hand sneak up under Undertaker's clothes and down. "That...feels...good..." Sebastian massaged Undertaker's hardened member. "Ah...Ah...Sebas--"  
Another kiss silenced him instantly.  
"Hush.." Sebastian whispered. "Don't you have a lock on that door?"

"Yes--" Undertaker snaked out of Sebastian's arms and locked the door. Then he trotted back to Sebastian, who was making a makeshift-bed on the floor with his coat and other pieaces of cloth.

"Will this be fine?"

Right, last chapter that I had up on the old account..


End file.
